The World AfTerLiFe
by Kuroko Tetsuragi
Summary: Dunia ini tidak seindah yang kau selalu bayangkan, tak semanis yang kau mimpikan dan tak semulus yang kau impikan. Kageyama Tobio hiduo dibawah bayang kematian seorang Hinata Shouyou, namun apa jadinya jika ia terjebak di sebuah dunia setelah ia mati?OneSide!KageHina #KenHina


_Dunia ini tidaklah seindah yang kau selalu bayangkan._

_Tidak semanis yang selalu kau mimpikan_

_Dan tak semulus yang kau inginkan._

Sesosok pemuda berambut hitam legam dengan mata tajamnya kini berada di sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan jendela, bangku dan meja—sebuah kelas.

Hidup ini membosankan.

Sang pemuda menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya yang ia taruh diatas meja, tertidur.

Ia tak perduli siapapun yang memanggilnya.

Ia ingin keluar dari kehidupannya yang super membosankan ini.

Kageyama Tobio namanya.

Ia tak pernah berfikir hidupnya akan semembosankan ini... apakah tidak ada yang lebih bagus lagi?

"Kalau saja aku tidak ada di dunia ini."

Ia membereskan bukunya lalu keluar dari kelas, ia melihat sesosok gadis yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah dengan ku?" Kageyama menatap dingin bocah tersebut, sementara yang ditatap hanya tersenyum manis.

"Nee Onii-chan? Apa kau muak dengan kehidupanmu sekarang?"

Kalau Kageyama ingin jujur, ia sebenarnya sangat muak hidup di dunianya yang sekarang.

Namun Kageyama memilih untuk membisu, dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang gadis.

"Apa Onii-chan tidak puas dengan hidup Onii-chan?"

Kageyama masih membisu. Ia hanya menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan yang datar dan tinggi.

"Apa Onii-chan tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengan'nya'?"

Kageyama masih membisu, namun raut wajahnya yang tadi dingin berubah menjadi sangat takut, nafasnya terdengar terburu-buru bagai habis dikejar setan.

"Nee?" tanpa sedikitpun menjawab pertanyaannya, Kageyama meninggalkan gadis itu, berlari menuruni lantai tiga dari SMA Karasuno.

"Aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu, Onii-chan." Gadis itu hanya tersenyum sambil melihat sosok Kageyama yang menghilang dari koridor.

The World AfTerLiFe

HQ! fanfiction

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

World AfterLife by Kuroko Tetsuragi.

Genre: Slice of Life, Friendship, Romance, Shounen-Ai, Shounen.

Chapter 01: Begining.

Kageyama membuka matanya, ia menatap sekelilingnya—ini kamarnya.

Bagaimana bisa?

Dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan keluar—hari ini hari sabtu. Jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot—

He?

Kageyama menatap apa yang ada di depannya ini.

Siapa gadis ini?

Ah Kageyama ingat gadis ini, ini gadis yang kemarin...

"Selamat datang di duniaku, Kageyama Tobio-Oniichan!"

Dunianya?

Kageyama tidak mengerti, apa maksudnya?

"Apa Onii-chan tidak mengingat apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi sebelumnya?"

Kageyama masih dia—namun perlahan matanya membulat, ia ingat. Dia waktu itu berlari dari lorong dan menuruni tangga—ia yang saat itu membawa payung, tiba-tiba terpeleset, payungnya terjatuh dan terbuka dan sedetik setelah itu adalah. Yah kau tahu... adegan berdarah.

Sejujurnya Kageyama tidak begitu ingat, yang ia ingat ada banyak darah disampingnya, rasa sakit dan kesadaran yang sedikit-sedikit mulai menghilang.

"Ah apakah aku akan mati?" hanya itu saja kata-kata yang ia ingat sebelum kesadarannya menghilang sempurna.

Iya Kageyama ingat.

Dia seharusnya sudah mati.

Bagaimana bisa? Apa ia hidup kembali?

Dan tempat ini? Gadis ini siapa? Apa ini benar-benar kamarnya?

"Tunggu apa maksudmu dengan 'dunia'mu?"

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung, ia menatap Kageyama dengan tatapan yang ukh... imut mungkin.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja ini duniaku, The Afterlife... bisa dibilang... ini adalah dunia setelah kematian. Orang yang setelah bertemu denganku akan mati dan dia akan terkirim ke dunia ini."

Jangan bilang.

Gadis yang waktu itu?

Waktu itu Kageyama dan seorang pemuda dengan rambut orange sedang berjalan menuju gedung olahraga, suasana hening sampai akhirnya—

"Nee, Kageyama, denger deh! Tadi pas aku mau ke sini itu aku lihat cewek imut banget, terus dia senyum lo ke aku..."

"Terus urusannya ke aku apa coba, boke."

"Kau dingin sekali, Kageyama... phuu..."

Kageyama tidak menghiraukan perkataan dari pemuda berambut orange yang ada disampingnya ini.

Jangan bilang gadis yang ada di depannya ini.

Gadis yang ada saat ia memulai kehidupannya yang membosankan ini? Gadis ini yang ada saat itu, saat iya harus menyaksikan hal yang sangat menyakitkan. Hal yang membuatnya menjadi Kageyama yang sekarang.

Ya saat itu, satu tahun yang lalu... saat itu Kageyama masih kelas 2 dan saat itu mereka baru saja melaksanakan ujian akhir semester, di sebuah atap sekolah dia kini kembali bersama temannya yang berambut orange itu.

"Kita kalah lagi kan? Kita tidak akan bisa kuat..."

Kageyama hanya bisa terdiam, ia melihat sosok berambut oranye yang kini berada di atap—di luar pagar pembatas.

"Aku sudah muak Kageyama, aku sudah muak. Hidup pun kita tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa... kita tidak akan bisa kuat. Sampai kita luluspun kita tidak akan mengubah apapun."

Sekali lagi Kageyama hanya terdiam, ia benar-benar ingin menghentikan pemuda itu.

"Tapi mati bukanlah cara yang bagus, kita bisa mencari jalan lain."

"Jalan apa lagi?! kita kalah lagi, apa kau tidak lihat wajah sedih para senpai..."

"Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, Kageyama..."

"Aku bahkan tak tahu harus berbuat apa setelah kehilangan'nya' satu tahun yang lalu..."

Kageyama terkejut melihat sosok yang mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"Tunggu, berhenti..."

Ia berlari berusaha menggapai tangan itu.

"Hinata!"

Gagal.

Tangannya tidak akan menggapai tangan itu.

Kageyama menatap sosok yang kini terkapar di tanah, dari sana Kageyama dapat melihat darah yang mengalir dari tempat itu.

Kageyama tahu, orang tidak akan mati semudah itu hanya karena jatuh dari atap, namun

Kemungkinan untuk mati sangat besar.

Kageyama hanya terdiam, tanpa sadar sesuatu mengalir dari matanya, itu bukan air mata.

Itu adalah darah.

Kageyama menatap kosong ke depan, di depan gerbang ia melihat sesosok gadis yang tersenyum lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

Hanya satu yang ada di pikiran Kageyama—

Siapa gadis itu?

AfTerLiFe

Kageyama berjalan di sepanjang jalan [[memeherp]] #plak ia memutuskan untuk keluar rumah, ia tak tahu harus kemana. Ia hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah.

ia berhenti di sebuah pantai—yang sedang melaksanakan turnamen voli pantai.

Voli pantai ya?

Kageyama ingat saat ia kelas satu ia pernah main voli pantai dengan Hinata, Nishinoya dan Tanaka. Saat itu mereka melawan tim yang isinya empat gadis dan seorang pria.

Hah benar-benar nostalgia sekali saat-saat itu.

"Etto... Kageyama?"

Merasa namanya terpanggil Kageyama membalikkan badannya. Matanya membulat sempurna...

Rambut orange yang berantakan itu.

Mata coklat itu.

Kageyama masih terdiam, ia masih mencerna apa yang ada di depannya saat ini.

Ini bohong kan?

Bagaimana bisa?

"Hinata?"

TBC

Yosh! Ini FF pertamaku dan fandom Haikyuu! Desu! Perkenalkan nama saya Kuroko Tetsuragi yang telah menjelajahi beberapa fandom (sekarang masih aktif di KnB) dan kini hijrah ke Fandom Haikyuu yang super keche ini... dengan ff yang tidak begitu bagus dibanding karya para senpai.

Sore ja mohon bantuannya ya senpai-tachi!


End file.
